Realisation
by Blood Switch Evina
Summary: After witnessing a tender moment between Elijah and Hayley, Klaus confronts his brother and then leaves Elijah alone to his thoughts. What will Elijah discover? and what will happen when Klaus returns? (Elijah x Klaus) Warnings inside.


**A/N - Hey guys so i'm kind of on a roll atm haha, I really don't know what I was going for with this fic whether I wanted it to be fluffy or smutty but I guess it turned out a bit of both lol, It is slightly AU i guess even though I tried to keep things as true to canon as possible,******Hayley and Klaus slept together but there is no baby Hope**. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it as I'm still only getting back into the swing of things again, please let me know what you think anyway as I love hearing from you guys.**

**Warnings - Slight AU, Slight OOC, m/m, Incest, oral sex, fingering,anal sex, blood sharing.  
**

**Written by: TheSlashingQueen  
BETA'd by: Assassins Mistress**

* * *

**Realisation**

**Third Person POV**

Elijah stood in front of the bookcase in the study, his eyes perusing the large collection of books they had acquired over the centuries, he was about to pick one up from its place of resting when he was interrupted by Hayley walking through the doors to the room. He turned around as she looked at him expectantly. "Is something bothering you Hayley?" He said as a slight sense of worry started creeping it's way inside him.

"Yes. We need to talk Elijah" She said calmly, but he could already sense the underlying anger in her voice.

"May I know what this is about?" he asked and then paused waiting for an answer.

"Klaus" she answered, her anger causing her to grit her teeth as she spoke my brother's name. "He continues to underestimate my wolves and he treats them with no respect, we are just as powerful as the rest of you guys and we deserve respect too!" she continued, her voice rising towards the end of her speech.

"Well Hayley you know that I have no part in what Klaus does or says and his opinions are not my own"

"Yes, I know that but I came to you because I wanted you to pass on the message that the wolves are not going to take his shit any more! We won't be controlled by anyone!"

"Hayley, I know you're angry but perhaps you should rethink your current stance on the situation, you know I care for you a great deal and I would hate to see you get hurt"

"Hurt?!...Don't act as if you care about me Elijah, the only person you have ever cared about is Klaus!" She yelled, before leaving the room and stomping up the stairs. After she had left, Elijah sat down on one of the chairs in front of the bookcase, letting Hayley's's words and the current course and direction of events run through his mind.

Hayley was right, on both accounts. Klaus was out of control at the moment with the way he was treating everybody, not just the wolves. His brother was constantly picking fights with all the different inhabitants of New Orleans. He thought about Klaus and the kind, giving child he used to be and pondered on what had made his brother change so much but no matter how long or how in depth he thought about it he still could not for the life of him figure out why. He also thought about her other comment on how the only person he cared for was his brother, it was true he loved his family and would do anything for them, for him the words 'Always and Forever' were as true now as they ever had been. But yet he always went beyond with Klaus, truthfully he could easily end his brothers tirade with a dagger through his chest like they did with Kol, but he chose not to. For reasons even he could not understand Klaus had always seemed off limits from harm, perhaps subconsciously it was the fact that he felt Klaus had been abused enough by their father growing up, while Elijah stood by doing nothing and it was now his turn to protect his brother, he didn't really know…His thoughts were once again interrupted when Hayley strode into the room once again.

"Elijah, I came back because I wanted to apologise. I care for you too Elijah and I am sorry for getting so angry before, but I just...I need this, I need Klaus to back off, still I let my emotions get the better of me and It's unfair to you." she said solemnly, moving closer and closing the distance between them with a tight hug, not realising that somebody else had entered the house and they were currently being watched. Elijah gently moved his arms around her body, holding her close before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her head.

"All is forgiven" he said as he pulled back with a reassuring smile which she returned.

"Okay well I have other plans so I should go, thanks Elijah, for everything" she said, ending their conversation and leaving the house. Elijah was about to sit down again when a familiar voice finally alerted him to the other occupant of the house.

"Well, it's always nice to see how history repeats itself, isn't it brother"

"Niklaus, when did you get here?"

"Earlier, but don't worry brother I was here long enough to see your little loved up interaction with my ex love interest"

"Oh Niklaus, I see your jumping to conclusions, as usual. Believe me what you saw had nothing to do with love"

"Didn't it?!, You say it had nothing to do with love but do you really expect me to play the fool and believe you every single time you say that brother?! Would you like me to just wait around for you to stab me in the back as you do every other time you fall in love with one of my potential love interests?" he yelled, his voice cracking with both anger and pain.

"Niklaus you are overreacting. If you calm down I would be happy to explain what happened between me and Hayley, but I will not talk to you when you are in such a state"

"I do not want nor need to hear your excuses Elijah, why must you always betray me in this way" he said not waiting for an answer before he used is vampiric speed to exit the room.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

I stood there in the middle of the living room, stunned at my brother's sudden outburst for quite a while before I finally regained my composure and moved to sit down. Apparently today was just one of those days where everybody seemed to be out of their mind somehow.

I don't understand Klaus at all sometimes, he's my brother and I love him but sometimes I wonder what goes through that paranoid mind of his. He is upset because of a tender moment he witnessed between me and Hayley, when in reality he has no intent on ever being with the wolf girl anyway so why is it of his concern who she ends up with. I will admit most siblings draw the line at sharing a lover but after centuries of unending life these moral boundaries that the humans hold dear become inconsequential to us.

In truth though, there are no feelings of love or even lust between Hayley and I, I care for her but only as one would care for a friend or ally. I have no intention of ever being with the girl sexually but even still I cannot deny that being affectionate with her does give me a certain feeling of satisfaction, not because I am attracted to her, but perhaps it's the fact that I know there is a possibility of Niklaus walking in on us. I don't often think about why I do these things, it's not that I want to intentionally hurt him because that could not be further from the truth, I love him, why would I want to hurt him? Before I could ponder any further, my unasked question was answered when out of nowhere my mind started producing images of my younger brother laying underneath me completely naked with his head thrown back against a pillow as he moaned my name. What was that?! No it can't be that I am attracted to my own brother, no that's impossible, it was then that I noticed the tightening of my pants and looked down to find my penis had started hardening due to images my mind had produced. I can't believe it, I am attracted to Niklaus, that's why I have never allowed him or myself to ever be happy, because I want him all to myself…How could I let this happen, I am his big brother I am supposed to protect him not covet him for myself. I spent the next few hours thinking about my current predicament and slowly coming to terms with the attraction I felt towards my brother and after much thought realised that these feelings weren't just attraction but much deeper, I loved my brother, I always had I think but I had always believed they were feelings of sibling love and now realised they were much more serious.

Niklaus came back late that night, I was waiting when he did, I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew that I had to come forward and tell him the truth, at the very least it would give us closure and perhaps we could move on. I heard my brothers steady steps drawing closer to the lounge room and took a deep breath, steeling myself for whatever was about to happen. He finally entered the room, it was clear to me that my brother was no longer in a rage but I was still cautious as we greeted each other.

"After much thought I believe you were right brother, perhaps I did overreact earlier"

"Well, I'm glad you have calmed down Niklaus but we have to talk"

"If this is about Hayley and what happened earlier then there is no need to explain"

"It is not just about Hayley, we need to talk about a lot of things and my newly found reasons behind doing what I do"

"What are you talking about Elijah, you're not even making sense" he said looking at me with a surprisingly worried face.

"Don't look so worried Niklaus, though what I have to tell you is important" I said taking another deep breath, knowing that the moment I would most likely ruin this family bond was drawing near.

He seemed to relax slightly at my words and his expression changed once again to that of smugness "Well, get on with it then" he said taking a seat on the chair that I had previously occupied.

"Niklaus, what I am about to say will change everything about our relationship and I won't lie that thought causes me more fear than anything else ever has" I paused as I noticed the look on his face change to one of worry once again. "Brother these last few hours while you were gone I have been thinking a lot…about everything that has been going on and my feelings...for you"

"What do you mean your feelings for me?...don't tell me you have finally realised that your quest for my redemption has all been in vain" he said once again putting up his walls of smugness but I could see right through it and I could tell that his worry was steadily increasing.

"No, that so called quest will never end and I have faith that I will one day succeed, no matter how long it takes. Brother these feelings are different from what we are used to feeling for each other they have nothing to do with anger or betrayal but... love"

"What the hell are you talking about!, is this some sort of joke Elijah?"

"No brother, this is no joke, believe me I wish it was, but it is not, I love you Niklaus and not in the way a brother should, All this time that we have been fighting over women I have finally realised I wasn't fighting for their attention, I was fighting for yours! I want to have you Niklaus, all to myself, in every single way, always and forever brother".

"Brother surely you are jesting" he said, his voice sounding small and slightly fearful.

"I am not, and I know that you will probably never feel the same and you will most likely come to hate me now, how could you not, but I just had to tell you"

They both stood in silence for awhile before Klaus finally spoke, "...Well I don't hate you...in fact I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"What do you mean?" I said watching him carefully.

"Perhaps you are not the only one who has these unspeakable feelings" he said meeting my eyes but looking away at the end of his sentence.

"Surely you are not saying you return my feelings Niklaus" I said disbelievingly

"Brother why do you think I get so angry when you show affection towards other people, it is not because I care for them, but because I love you and I had wished you to love me back. For years since we were children my feelings towards you were different compared to what I felt for Rebekah and Kol, I never knew why but as we got older and I became romantically involved something always seemed wrong, and all I could picture when I was with another woman or on the rare occasion man, was you, and yes I know that to many others they would see our feelings as distasteful but they have not lived as long as we have, they haven't spent centuries with each other like we have, who are more perfect partners for us than each other? I don't care what they have to say brother, I need you" Klaus says as he looks into my eyes deeply.

I move closer to him as he speaks and when he tells me that he needs me, before I can stop myself I have already closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his, my arms wrapped around his back pulling him tightly against my body as I feel him relax into my arms and I deepen the kiss.

We part momentarily for air, "Niklaus, brother are we really going to do this?" I say as we both gaze at each other.

"Yes, Elijah please!, I need this, we both do, deep down you know you want this too, please brother!." As I heard the desperation in his voice all thoughts of stopping disappeared and I once again moved to kiss him. I quickly sped us up to my bedroom and pressed him against the door as I kicked it closed with my leg. I continued to kiss him, moving my hands under his t-shirt and feeling the sinewy muscles underneath, his moans being swallowed by my mouth. I moved away to remove my own shirt before swiftly removing his. I moved down to suck and nip at his neck for a while before moving my hands behind his thighs and lifting him, his legs immediately wrapping around my back.

I moved us over to the bed and gently laid us both down so that I was lying between his legs our bodies flush against each other. I started rubbing our lower regions together and heard the most beautiful noises escape his lips and made a silent vow to hear it many more times by the end of the night. I moved down to his exposed chest sucking hard to make marks that would no doubt disappear in seconds, then moved to suck his left nipple and used my right hand to pinch the other one before swapping.

I knew this was a losing battle, I wouldn't last long with my brother moaning like some cheap whore while rutting against me, so I moved my hands to his belt and undid it and the button on the pants before pulling them along with his boxers down and off and throwing them to the other side of the room. When I was finished I felt him sit up as deft fingers rub my crotch firmly for a moment before moving up to undo the buttons and pull my pants and boxers down my thighs. One of his hands moved to my chest and lightly pushed me into leaning back against the headboard with my legs spread into a V and him in between, before I could ask what he was thinking he moved down and I felt him wrap a hand around the base of my erection and his hot breath against the head, he moved and I felt a slick tongue lick the tip before I was engulfed by his warm cavern. I moaned loudly and watched him closely as I saw my length go in and out of his mouth before I felt him swallow and moaned loudly knowing that I had to stop him.

"Ahh brother please I won't last long like this" his eyes moved up to meet mine as he continued and even had the audacity to look smug before stopping and moving back to pull off my pants completely.

"We can always go another round later brother" he said smiling.

"Niklaus I do not want our first time with each other to be rushed, I too know that this will happen many more times in the future, but I want to remember this day for years to come so please brother let's do it my way."

"What is it you wish of me Elijah?"

"I wish to make love, not fuck like animals. At least not today, there is plenty of time for that in the future" I said looking slyly at my brother.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

I groaned,lying down on my back again and spreading my legs wantonly "Elijah I want you, I don't care how you do it as long as you do it soon" Hearing my brother use cuss words had an effect on me like no other aphrodisiac could, seeing Elijah loose control like this was incredibly arousing.

"As you wish dear brother" Elijah said reaching over to the bedside table, opening the first drawer and reaching his hand far inside and pulling out a bottle filled with clear liquid. He uncapped the bottle before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and then placing the bottle back on the table. I felt a slick finger rub against my hole before I felt the digit slowly slip inside, I moaned at the feeling of finally having something inside me, I felt him slowly move his finger in and out before adding a second and massaging my inner walls. "You are so tight! I can only imagine what it will feel like when I have you wrapped around my cock..." Elijah paused both his speech and movement for a moment, his eyes widening slightly, before reaching his free hand up to brush the stray hair off of my face causing me to open my eyes and look at him questioningly. "Brother…Niklaus are you by any chance a virgin?"

"Ughh Elijah must we talk about this now? Honestly you pick the worst times to have idle chats"

"Forgive me brother, but I must know before we can continue" he said, making a move to pull out his fingers. "NO! don't you dare stop Elijah!" I said, too desperate to even feel embarrassment for my outburst.

"Well I will not continue until you tell me, dearest brother" He said teasingly while leaning over to press a kiss against my forehead.

I glared at him for a moment but I knew my brother always kept his word, and if he said he wasn't going to continue until I told him what he wanted to know then I knew I would have to bite the proverbial bullet and tell him the truth. "Fine! If you must know...It's true I am a virgin in this particular form of pleasure, I have been with men before but I have never allowed anyone to take me...go on then make your jokes..." I said half irritated and half ashamed. But Elijah made no jokes, instead I felt him nuzzling against me and pressing soft kisses into the junction where neck and shoulder meet.

"Niklaus there is nothing to be embarrassed about, I am glad that I shall be your first and that you trust me enough to let me do this" Elijah said softly, his breath warm as it tickled my skin.

I turned my head and our eyes met and for a moment everything stopped, my lust clouded mind clearing and I remembered just how much I loved him and how I wouldn't be complete without him, though I doubt I would ever say those words out loud. It was only when I felt the slight movement of his fingers that were still inside me that I remembered the position we were in currently and once again felt the haze of lust come over me.

"Can we carry on now, or do you have any other untimely questions you need answered?"

He didn't reply, but I felt him grin against my neck and start to move his fingers once again, this time his movements were harder and deeper and I groaned as I felt him spread his fingers stretching me. He pumped his digits in and out of me a few more times all the while watching me closely before stopping the movements, I let out a drawn out groan as I felt him pull them out of me.

I watched him as he once again picked up the bottle from earlier and poured some more of the liquid onto his hand before using it to slick his thick cock. He looked at me giving me a reassuring smile "Are you ready brother?"

"Yes Elijah, please just hurry!" my voice betraying me and showing just how desperate he had made me.

"Patience is a virtue baby brother, but not to worry we won't be testing your limits today" He said and I felt the blunt head of his cock applying gentle pressure to my entrance, he took my hand in his, entwining our fingers together and looking deep into my eyes before slowly pushing the head of his cock past my tight ring. I let out a soft whimper at the slight burning sensation of the stretch and Elijah stopped moving as he waited for me to adjust, after a few moments he leaned down to place a chaste kiss against my lips and ask if I was okay.

"I'm fine, keep going I need all of you big brother!" I said as I reached my other hand out to grip his bicep as if that would help steady my mind.

Elijah smiled at the gesture before thrusting all the way inside me in one go, I let out a loud cry as I felt stretched unlike anything before. I was quicker to adjust this time round and the pain only lasted a short while, I told Elijah that he could move and he did not disappoint, He started off with slow, shallow thrusts to let me get accustomed to the feeling but very soon his thrusts turned hard and deep. I could feel him rub against my over sensitized walls and press savagely against my prostrate, not giving me a moments respite as my words left me and I was left an incoherent mess, only able to utter short gasps and moans as I threw my head back against the pillow in indescribable pleasure.

I tried to beg him to go faster, harder, but I couldn't get the words out, Elijah understood though, he adjusted our position, pulling himself up onto his knees and me up on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck and one of his around my back, holding me close as he used his other hand to guide me up and down . I moaned as this new position caused him to hit even deeper inside my body than I thought possible. We stayed like that for a while as we both steadily approached our peaks.

"Ahh!, Elijah...I can't!.." I sobbed out barely managing to get my message across.

"It's okay Niklaus, let go, I've got you"

Hearing his words I finally reached completion, cumming between our two bodies as I let out a cry of sheer pleasure. Elijah was close to follow, he thrust up into me a few more times before letting out his own feral cry, I felt his fangs break skin as he bit into my neck and at the same time felt his cum explode deep inside me, filling me up with his essence. Both actions making me tense up my muscles, milking him dry.

He moved one of his hands up to the back of my head and guided it to his neck, silently instructing me to bite which I did. We stayed in that position for a few moments as we continued to share our blood and when we had our fill we finally parted. He laid me back down on the bed before pulling out, some of his cum escaping as he did so, and laid next to me, pulling me into his arms and tracing soothing patterns on my skin with his fingers as I rested my head on his chest.

"Niklaus forgive me for interrupting this tender moment but I hope you do not think of what we just did as one of your flings, you should know that I will not let someone I love get away from me so easily"

"Brother you know I love you too, and as long as you continue to make love to me the way you just did, trust me when I say you never have to worry about me leaving you for another. In fact, I doubt I will ever be able to look at anybody else in a sexual light again while knowing they could never please me as much as you can" I said looking up at him teasingly.

"...Well as long as you keep that in mind." he teased back before looking down at me, "Go to sleep brother and know that you will forever be safe, loved and happy in my arms" he said, giving me a genuine smile and pulling me tighter against him. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes, realising that I had finally found the love I had been searching for my whole life.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it..a whirlwind of emotions lol. Hope you enjoyed it and please r&amp;r, I think the next fic I am going to do is going to be Elijah/Rebekah/Klaus and yes in that order ;P that will hopefully be done by the end of the month if not it will definitely be out by mid way next month unless something comes up, it will also be posted on my original account (link is in profile) so keep an eye out dearies :)**

TheSlashingQueen~


End file.
